Star Troubles
by Anna8899
Summary: Nancy and Bess goes to Hollywood for vacation. Meanwhile, Frank and Joe goes to Hollywood for a case. Someone is trying to ruin the stars career, Can they solve the mystery before they get hurt? N/F & J/B
1. Chapter 1

** HI!** **So, this is my first story, I hope you like it so far!** **Please, be nice, this is my first story.** **Review and follow if you like this story so far or me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys**

**Chapter 1( The start)**~

**Nancy's POV**

I sighed, " Where is Bess?" I thought, I blew the horn. I looked over again at the house, this time, I saw Bess come out.

" Geez, Nance, you're in a hurry aren't you?" Bess asked with humor in her voice.

I chuckled, " Sorry, we just have to be at the airport in 20 minutes." I said.

" 20 minutes!? I'm sorry Nance, I should have hurry up." Bess seemed shock.

" It's fine, just put your bags in the trunk." I smiled.

" Okay" Bess said happily. I waited as she put them in the trunk and shut it.

" So, Bess, are you excited about going to Hollywood?" I ask.

" Of course! I mean we get to see famous people and it's all thanks to your Uncle!" Bess said excitedly as she climbed in the Mustang.

I laughed, " That's good to hear, let's hurry up to the airport."

**Frank's POV**

" Man, that was a long flight!" Joe said.

I rolled my eyes, " Of course it was, we travel here to Hollywood from Bayport." I said.

Joe smirked, " Well, who peed in your cheerios?" Joe said jokingly.

" Haha, very funny." I said sarcastic.

" Hmp, let's just give the tickets to the security guard." Joe mumbled.

We walked over to the security guard, handed the tickets to him.

" So, gentlemen, why are you two in LA?" The security guard ask suspiciously.

" Um, we're actually going to Hollywood." Joe said uncomfortably.

" Oh, well, have fun." He said with a grin.

We walked over to the baggage reclaim, to get our bags. I pick up my, Joe pick up his.

We walked outside of the airport, Joe waved for a taxi.

" So, what do we know so far about the ca-" Joe was cut off by a guy rushing past while shoving Joe out of the way.

" Hey!" I shouted.

" It's fine Frank, let's just get in the taxi, it was probably nothing." Joe said, while a taxi pulled up.

" I guess." I said, I'm not convince it was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2( A Warning)

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys**

**Chapter 2( A Warning)**

**Nancy's POV**

We finally made it to the LA airport, we handed the tickets to the security guard, and went to go get our bags.

We went outside of the airport and I waved for a taxi.

" What hotel did your Uncle book for us?" Bess ask excitedly.

" The Loews Hollywood Hotel." I smiled.

" Omg, Nan! That hotel has everything!" Bess squealed.

I laughed, " I wouldn't say everything, but it is pretty fancy." I admitted.

A taxi finally pulled up, we put the bags in the trunk and hopped in.

" Where to?" The driver asked.

" The Loews Hollywood Hotel." I said.

**Frank's POV**

We arrived at the Loews Hollywood Hotel finally, we went up to the desk.

" How can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

" We have a reservation." I said.

" Names?" She asked.

" Joe and Frank Hardy." Joe answered.

" Ok, your room is on the 10th floor, room 63." She said, as she handed us the card.

We walked to the elevator, we waited for one, finally it came. We rode up to the 10th floor, we walk to room 63.

" Joe, do you have the card?" I ask him.

" Um, yeah, somewhere." Joe mumbled as he hunt for it in his pokets.

I groaned, " Joe, don't tell me you lost it!" I exclaimed.

" I won't, because I fo-" Joe stopped in mid-sentence.

" What's wrong?" I ask worried.

" I found the card, but I also found something else.." Joe trailed off, as he handed me a slip of paper.

I looked at the paper and read it out loud, " Go back to Bayport, while you still can, first warning, signed anonymous."

" How can someone can possibly know, that we're on a case?!" Joe asked in shock.

" I don't know Joe, let's just get unpack and head down to the studio." I said, while I frowned.

We quickly unpacked.

" Hey, Frank, I'm heading down to the cafe to get something to eat, do you want to come?" He asked.

" No, I'm going to look over our information on the case from the director." I said.

" Ok, see you later." Joe said, as he walked out of the room.

I looked over it, mostly most of stars are getting threatened. I was deep in thought, when suddenly I heard running footsteps outside.

Curious, I went outside, I saw someone in black clothing running away.

" What, the heck.." I said.

I followed the masked figure, I was almost close enough to rip off his mask when I ran into someone and we both landed in a heap.

**Nancy's POV**

" Hey, Nancy, I'm going to the cafe, ok?" Bess asked

" Ok, I'll meet you down there in a minute, I have to finish unpacking." I said.

" Ok, take your time." Bess said as she walked out of the room.

I sighed, " I know we're on vacation, but I really need a mystery right now, to take my mind off Me and Ned's breakup." I thought.

I was almost done packing when I heard running footsteps outside in the hall, then I heard another set of footsteps.

" What's going on out there?!" I ask myself. I opened the door and looked down the hall to my right.

I saw someone in black running away, I stepped out, about to follow him or she when someone ran into me and we landed in a heap.

" Ow.." I mumbled.

" I'm so sorry, I-" The boy stopped in mid-sentence, I looked up at him.

" Nancy?!" Frank exclaimed.

" Frank?!" We said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I've been getting great feedback from this and I'm happy ya'll like this story!Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys**

**Chapter 3( Getting Started)**

**Joe's POV**

" Ooooo, food!" I said excitedly, while smelling the air. I looked around the café, there is a lot of people here.

I felt someone bump into me, probably because I was standing in the middle of the café, oops.

" Ouch, why are you standing around, where people can run over you?!" A girl asked sounding annoyed.

I turned around, I was shock at who it was, " Why, Bess Marvin, have you been following me?!" I ask with mischief.

" Of course not, Joe, so, what are you doing in Hollywood?" Bess asked with a smile. Oh, man, she's so cute when she smiles!

" I don't get a hug or a hey?!" I ask with a smirk.

Bess rolled her eyes," Ugh, hey Joe." Bess said as she hug me.

I laughed. " Don't you think we should find a table before people start complaining?" Bess asked.

" Oh, yeah, good point." I said.

We head over to a booth and sat down.

" You know you still haven't answer my question, right?" Bess asked.

" Oh, sorry, Me and Frank are here for a case." I said.

" A case, oh, no, I was hoping this vacation would have no mystery." Bess exclaimed.

" What do you mean, you were hoping this vacation won't have a mystery, I thought that's why you and Nancy are here, Nancy is with you, right?" I ask Bess.

" Yes, she is, what I meant was that her and Ned broke up and she doesn't need to worry about anything and just relax, But that can't happen because you two are here." Bess said annoyed.

" Really, what, you don't want us here?!" I said mischievously.

" Yes really, I didn't say that, I mean, every time we bump into each other we get tangled into a mystery!" Bess said.

I laugh, " Well, you want to know about the case?" I ask her.

" Sure, why not." Bess said as she smiled.

" Ok, the stars at WWE Studios are getting threatened, our Dad's friend is the director, so he ask us to help him." I told her.

" Really, cool, we're going there too, Nancy's Uncle is friends with the director, also!" Bess exclaimed.

" Great, we can go together, let's talk about something, say, that Frank and Callie just broke up.." I trailed off.

" Eeek! That means Nancy and Frank can finally get together, but they probably won't get together, unless we do something about it.." Bess trailed off with a mischief glint in her eye.

" I like how you think, but we need a plan.." I trailed off while thinking.

**Frank's POV**

We both laugh, I got up and offer Nancy a hand up. She took it and pull her up to her feet.

We hugged, she felt right in my arms, it was so good to see her! I let go of her.

" Fancy, running into you, literally." I said.

Nancy laughed, " What are you doing here?" She asked me.

" Me and Joe is on case." I said with a smile.

Nancy's eyes lit up at the mention of a case, " Really, what's the case?" She ask excitedly.

" The stars at WWE Studios are getting threatened." I said.

" Cool, we're about to go over there, oh, I forgot to ask who were you chasing?" Nancy ask with interest.

" To tell you the truth, I have no idea but he or she seem suspicious." I answered.

" He or she did, he\ she was wearing all black clothing, a mask, and was running." Nancy agreed.

" I wonder why he\she was running." I wonder.

" I have no idea, hey, do you want to go to the café, I have to meet Bess there?" Nancy asked me.

" Yeah, I have to go down there anyways to meet Joe." I said with a smile.

Nancy laugh, " They probably already spotted each other, knowing those two." She said.

I chuckled, " Probably, let's head on down there." I said.

We rode down in the elevator to the café.

**Nancy's POV**

While we were in the elevator, I couldn't help but think, is Frank and Callie still together? I cleared that thought, they probably still are.

We made our way to the café, we look around looking for Bess and Joe. I spotted them, they were giggling and whispering to each other, what are they up to?

Me and Frank look at each other, then walk to the table.

" Are you guys okay?" Frank ask them.

That question sent them into another fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes, " Looks like you two found each other." I said.

Bess giggled, " Looks like you and Frank found each other." Bess said with mischief.

I ignored that comment, we sat down across from them. The waiter came.

" What would you like to drink?" He ask us.

" Coke." Joe piped up.

" Same, Coke." Bess answered.

" Sweet tea." I said.

" Sweet tea." Frank said.

" Ok, I'll be back with your drinks, here is your menus." He said.

He handed us the menus, I scan over it, I think I just want a hamburger with fries.

" Hey, Nancy, do you want to join us on this case?" Frank ask.

I look up, I glance at Bess, who was making a face at me, " Of course, I been waiting for a mystery." I said with a smile.

" I knew, we couldn't get a vacation without a mystery." Bess mumbled.

Everyone laughed, the waiter came with the drinks.

" Is everyone ready to order?" He ask. We nodded.

" I'll have a grilled cheese with a salad and for dessert, I'll have a sundae." Bess said.

" I'll have a hotdog." Joe answered.

" I'll have a hamburger with fries." I said.

" I'll have a hotdog with fries." Frank said.

" Ok, it will be done in a few minutes." He said as he picked up the menus.

" Has any stars got injured yet?" I ask curious.

" Not yet, but the director is afraid it'll come down to that." Joe answered with worry.

" We're going down there after we eat, do you guys want to come?" Frank ask.

" Of course, me and Bess we're about to head down there too." I said.

" Great!" Frank smiled.

The food came, and we dug in. Joe practically swallowed his hotdog down, Bess was almost done, Frank was done, and I was done with my food.

Bess finished, we payed the bill and headed over to the WWE Studios.

When we arrived, we were stop by the security guard.

" Do you have passes?" He asked.

" Woah, Johnny, these people are with me." Brad Anderson said, as he motioned for us to come in.

" I'm so glad you two are here." Brad said.

" And you must be Bill's niece, Nancy Drew,right?" Brad ask.

" Yes sir, this is my friend Bess Marvin, we're friends with Frank and Joe." I answered.

Brad laugh, " You don't have to be all formal, just call me Brad, nice to meet you all, right now we're filming " The Call" so it might be loud, follow me, after this we'll talk about what's happening here." Brad said.

We followed Brad, to the set. They were filming the part with Halle Berry in it, when she gets the call.

" Ok, everyone, take 3, this time Halle be more anxious and more emotion, ok, go!" Brad said.

" Hello, 9ll, what is you-" Halle was cut off by a sound overhead.

One of the lights is falling and it's heading right for Halle!

**I hope you like this chapter, like the cliffhanger? ( Evil Laugh)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, for all the tips and feedback! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys**

**Chapter 4( Things Get Worse)**

**Joe's POV**

I saw the light coming down, I shot into action and tackle Halle out of the way of the falling light.

It crash to the floor, just seconds after I tackled her.

" Stop, stop filming!" Brad shouted. Everyone came towards us on the floor.

" Are you two okay?" Brad ask with worry.

" Yeah, we're okay, thanks to this young man." Halle looks at me and smile.

" Your welcome, my name is Joe." I said.

Bess came over, " Joe!" Bess exclaimed.

" What?" I ask.

" You always get in the worst situations, you could have got hurt, but I'm glad you got Halle out of the way." Bess said.

I chuckled, " Did I scare you?" I ask mischievously.

Bess rolled her eyes, " As if." Bess said jokingly.

I laughed.

**Frank's POV**

I saw Nancy looking up where the light fell, I came over.

" Do you see anything?" I ask her.

She glance at me, " No, not yet, I might have to go up on the catwalk."

" I really need you guys to hurry up on this case, people are getting hurt, Halle could have been killed!" Brad exclaimed, as he walked over to us.

" We'll start right away." Nancy said with excitement.

" Excuse me, I thought Frank and Joe was detectives." Brad said with a frown.

" Um, we are but, Nancy is also a detective, we team up on cases a lot." I explain.

Nancy shot me a grateful look, " Well, the more people on the case the better." Brad said.

Joe and Bess came over, " Are we going to discuss the case?" Joe ask Brad.

" Oh, yes." Brad clap his hands loudly, " Everyone, we're cutting the rehearsal short, because of the incident, Halle needs some rest." Brad talk loudly.

Everyone looked relieved and nodded.

" Let's go to my office to discuss this." Brad said and headed down a hall.

We followed him to his office, he opened the door for us.

" Please, have a seat." Brad said as he sat down behind his desk.

" Is there anyone who has a grudge against you or the stars?" I ask Brad.

" Well, I can only think of one person who has a grudge against me, that is Michael Pavone, we have rivalry thing going on." Brad answered.

" Enough hate to destroy your reputation?" Nancy ask.

" I don't know but that's the only person I can think of right now, you ask the stars tomorrow." Brad admitted.

" Ok, we will, so what are the threats about?" Joe asked.

" Threatening their careers or their lifes mostly, I think whoever it is more out to get the stars than me, but I may be wrong." Brad said.

" Ha-" Nancy was cut off by the phone ringing.

Brad frowned, he pick up the phone, " Hello?" Brad said with curiosity.

We didn't hear what the other person on phone said, " Uh, um, ok." Brad stutter.

Me and Nancy shared a look.

" Listen here Brad, Drew, and The Hardys, Brad you better send your detectives home, before they get hurt. Drew and Hardys, I suggest you back off the case." The anonymous voice said.

" Who are you?!" Nancy asked.

The voice chuckled, " Testy are we, I know who you are Nancy, I also know the Hardy boys too, you better watch out and your boyfriend and his brother, Joe, by the way I'm Ridder if you want to know." The voice said, then the phone call ended.

**Nancy's POV**

My face was hot, from his last comment, I glance at Frank, he was also blushing.

I saw Bess and Joe smirking at us, I became serious. I thought of his comment about knowing me, I shivered, his voice does sound familiar and "Ridder" sounds familiar.

" Ho-w-w does he know me?" I stuttered.

Frank glance at me with a concerned look, " Don't worry Nan, we will find this guy." Frank said to me.

" Oh, great, now I'm being threatened, what's next?" Brad exclaimed.

" How did he know that Nancy just joined us?" Joe ask.

" He couldn't unless.." Frank trailed off.

" Unless.." I trailed off, I put my finger on my lips, to motion for them to be quiet.

" Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Brad." Frank said, I look at Frank, he signaled with his eyes.

" Yeah, jet leg has taken toll on us, isn't that right Bess?" I ask her, signaling with my eyes.

Bess looked confused, " Yeah, I'm really beat." Bess said.

I went to the door and open it and close it again. Everyone looked confuse besides Joe and Frank. Again, I motioned for them to be quiet.

I tiptoe to Brad's desk and reached under and pulled out a bug. I press the off button on it.

" A bug." Frank said.

" A bug, like the insect?" Brad asked in confusion.

" No, it's a listening device, the person on the other end can listen to what's going from a radio." Joe explained.

" So someone has been listening in this whole time?!" Brad ask in shock.

" Yes, that's how hes know all this stuff." Bess said.

" Oh,great, things did get worse." Brad said annoyed.

" Brad, I'm going to check how the light fell." I told him.

" Ok, go, I'm going to my house to get some shut eye." Brad sighed.

We got up and headed for the set.

" Hey, Bess, do you want to look around for more bugs, while Nancy and Frank go up on the catwalk?" Joe ask mischievously.

Bess giggled, " Of course!" Bess said and hurried off with Joe.

" Do you think they did that on purpose?" Frank ask me.

" Definitely." I answered.

We climbed up from the ladder, we went over to where the light fell.

" Well, it was definitely cut." Frank said thoughtfully.

" Yeah, it's a clean cut, probably sawed off with a handsaw." I said.

Frank nodded in agreement, " Hey, did the name "Ridder" sound familiar to you?" Frank ask.

" Yeah, it does but I can't put my finger on it." I said, thinking.

" Hm, oh, I know, remember when we went to the International Championship Games in Santa Teresa.." Frank trailed off.

" Yeah, Jim Overton was Ridder, you don't think hes back, do you?" I ask.

" It's a possi-" Frank stop talking.

" What's wrong?" I ask with worry.

" Nothing, I just found the handsaw." Frank said as he pointed a little way down the catwalk.

" Yeah, I see it." I said.

" I'm going down there to get it." Frank said and went down the catwalk.

" Could Jim really be ba-" I ask myself, but was cut off by someone rushing past while pushing me.

I fell over the side, falling towards the stage..

**Like the cliffhanger? I hope you like this chapter, follow this story or review, if you like this story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys**

**Chapter 5**

**Frank's POV**

I pick up the saw and look at it. I was about to head back to Nancy, when someone rushed past, all I saw was a glimpse of black clothing.

I heard a shriek. What was that, was that Nancy?

I was walking back, when I heard, " Help, Frank!" Nancy yelled.

I started running, thinking bad thoughts of what happened to Nancy.

I stopped where I left Nancy at, where is she? I thought frantically.

" Fra-n-k, down here." Nancy said in a strained voice.

I looked down, the sight made my heart drop into my stomach. I saw Nancy dangling from the catwalk, hanging by her hands.

" Hang on, Nancy." I said, I lay on my stomach, on the floor and reach my hand out to Nancy.

" Here, grab my hand." I said anxiously.

" I'm not sur-e I can-n." Nancy stutter.

" Nancy, you can do it." I said as I look it into her eyes, she stared back at me.

" Ok, I'll try." Nancy said in a now more determined voice.

Nancy manage to lift up one arm, she grabbed onto my hand, then she grabbed my other hand.

I pulled her up until her stomach was on the catwalk.

" Can you pull yourself up the rest of the way?" I ask.

" Yeah." Nancy answered.

I watch, waiting there to see if she needed a hand, but she was able to pull herself completely up.

Nancy sighed, " That was close." Nancy said.

I nodded ruefully, " Too close, what happened?" I ask with curiosity.

" I was waiting on you, then a figure in black came running past, when He\she came past me they pushed me, I was close to the railing, so I fell, but I manage to hold onto the bottom of the catwalk." Nancy said.

" Geez, Nance, I guess I shouldn't have left you." I said.

" Frank, you can't blame yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault." Nancy insisted.

"I know, but still.." I trailed off.

" It wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself." Nancy said firmly.

" Thanks, I'm just glad your okay." I said, then I hugged her, she hugged back.

" Thanks Frank, for helping me." Nancy said, her words was muffled by my shirt.

" Anytime, Nancy, anytime." I said, then I face her, while she is still in my arms.

She looked at me, I look back.

The gap between our lips was closing, her lips were almost touching mine-

" Hey, guys, are you two okay?" Joe said as he popped his head up from the ladder.

We jumped apart, my face was hot, I was probably blushing.

" Oh, um, yeah." Nancy said.

Joe smirked, just realizing what was about to happened, I shot Joe a glared.

Joe's POV

I was dying inside, they were about to kiss! Yes, but this is only phase one of Me and Bess's plan, we have much more planed.

" So what happened up here, Me and Bess heard a scream?" I ask.

" Nancy was pushed, then she fell over the edge of the catwalk." Frank answered, trying to hid his faint blush.

" Really, how?" I ask.

When they told me, I was shock, " Why would someone come up here in the first place, didn't everyone leave the studio?" I ask them.

" Maybe, they came up here to get something..." Frank trailed off.

" Like a handsaw, to cover up evidence." Nancy finished Frank's sentence.

" Uh, what handsaw?" I ask them, I'm confuse.

" Someone used a handsaw to cut the light from the ceiling." Frank explain.

" What happened to the saw, Frank?" Nancy ask.

" I must have drop it when I heard you calling for help." Frank said, as he pulled himself up from the floor.

I climb up the rest of the way on the ladder, I walk over to them.

" Did you leave it down there?" I ask Frank.

Frank nods, " Yeah, I think so." Frank said.

We headed down the catwalk until we spotted the saw, we didn't find it.

" I think we're too late, I guess the masked figure came back when Frank was helping me." Nancy said, then she sighed in frustration.

" Well, we can't do anything about it, we should head back to the hotel." I pointed out.

They nodded their heads in agreement, we climb down the ladder then went over to Bess.

" What did you find out?" Bess asked immediately.

We filled in Bess of what happened.

" Are you okay Nancy?" Bess ask in a worried tone.

" Don't worry Bess, I'm fine." Nancy assured Bess.

" Nancy, just be more careful next time." Bess said.

" I will, we're heading back to the hotel right now, there is nothing else to do here." Nancy said.

We rode back to the hotel, then rode up in the elevator to our floor.

" See you guys in the morning." Frank told Nancy and Bess.

" See ya, we're in room 69 if you need us." Nancy said, then they headed to their room.

Me and Frank stopped outside our door, the door was cracked.

" Um, Frank, did you leave the door open?" I ask Frank.

" No, I didn't." Frank said, then he slowly opened the door, to reveal the room.

" What happen?" Frank asked.

" What do yo-" I said, but stop in mid-sentence.

The room was in destroyed, drawers pulled out of the dresser, Our cloths everywhere, with feathers on the ground from the pillows.

" Looks like this is another warning." Frank said.

" I don't care about another warning, I just don't want to clean this mess up!" I exclaimed, I was going to take a hot shower then go to bed, but that's not happening anytime soon.

We quickly cleaned up the mess, Frank ran into the bathroom and lock the door, I heard water running.

" Frank, I wanted to take one first!" I whined.

" Sorry, Joe, what was that, I couldn't hear what you said!" Frank shouted over the running water.

I rolled my eyes, he heard me.

It didn't take Frank long to finish up, I was about to head into the bathroom, when we heard a scream coming from down the hall...

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it longer next time, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys**

**Chapter 6**

**Nancy's POV**

" So, Nancy, Joe told me about something that happened.." Bess trailed off, she had a mischievous look on her face.

I rolled my eyes, " It was nothing-" I said, but was cut off by a scream.

Me and Bess share a look, I quickly jump up, off the bed then went outside, where I heard the scream.

It came from room 71, which the door was opened, I look inside to find Frank and Joe. I look in front of them to see Halle, her face pale.

"What happen?" I ask, they look at me.

" Apparently, someone left Halle a surprise." Frank said as he pointed to the black widow on her pillow.

I took a step forward, towards Halle, " Are you okay?" I ask Halle.

She nods, " I think-k so." Halle stuttered.

" We need to get this spider out of here, do you have any bags?" Joe ask Halle.

She nods, " Yeah, in the kitchen." Halle answered, Joe nodded then went into the kitchen.

" How did you find the spider?" I ask her.

" Well, I just came back from the cafe, I wanted to go to bed, since it's so late and because of today." Halle answered.

I nod, " I lay down, I felt something crawling on my head, so I panic and I knock off the spider." Halle continued.

" Was there a note or something left?" Frank ask, Joe came in with a grocery bag.

Joe scooped the spider into the bag, he tied it up, then went outside with it, to release it into the woods.

Halle pause, " Yes." She said then handed the note to Frank, I came over to Frank, I read the note, looking over his shoulder.

" Well, Halle, did you like your rehearsal? Better drop out of the movie, or worst will come. Tell your detective friends to drop the case, or I'll do something to them, from Ridder." Frank read out loud.

Halle sighed, " I think I should take a break from acting, I should tell Brad to cancel the movie, hold it back for a couple of weeks." Halle said.

" Halle, I think you should get some rest, you can think about that tomorrow." I told her.

Halle nodded, " Yeah, I think that will be for the best." Halle said.

" See you in the morning, get some rest." I told Halle as I head out the door, Frank followed me.

Halle nodded then shut the door, " What do you think of tha-" Frank said but was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I pulled it out, I groaned, when I saw who was calling, it's Ned.

Frank look at me with a concern look, " Hang on." I mumbled, Frank nodded, I left to go to my room's balcony.

I walk in to find Bess pacing, " Where have you been?" Bess ask right away.

I hold up a finger, as I answered my phone, " Hello, why are you calling." I snap into the phone, Bess winced, she knew who I was talking to.

Bess walk out of the room, to give me some privacy, I went to the balcony waiting for Ned to answer.

I step out onto the balcony, the cool breeze blew my strawberry blonde hair, I heard Ned sigh.

" Look, Nan, I'm sorry, she was my cousin." Ned pleaded.

I scoff into the phone, " Yeah, Ned she was your cousin, when she came to the door, she said, oh you must be Ned's cousin, I'm his girlfriend!" I yell through the phone, frustrated tears running down my cheeks.

" Nan.." Ned trailed off.

" Don't call me that!" I shouted into the phone.

" I'm sorry, _Nancy_, it's your fault if you didn't spend so much time with stupid cases, I might not have cheated on you!" Ned shouted angrily.

" You could have broken up with me instead of cheating on me!" I cried into the phone.

" Maybe I should, I'm better off without you, I think I'll get together with Callie, since she understands what I'm saying, good thing Callie broke up with him, you two should get together since you guys were cheating on us!" Ned shouted into the phone.

" It was only two times and we weren't cheating on you two!" I shouted back at him.

" Oh, two, looks like you two sneak behind our backs another time, I'm better off without you!" Ned shouted again then hung up.

I sobbed against the railing.

**Frank's POV**

Nancy has been gone a long time, I thought. I saw Bess come out of their room.

Bess look uncomfortable, I came over to her, " What happen?" I ask her.

Bess just shook her head, " Just Nancy talking on the phone to Ne- someone, where is Joe?" Bess said quickly.

" Um, hes in our room." I answered.

Bess nods then quickly left. That was weird.

I went the girls room, I knock on the door, hearing no response I went in, I look around the room looking for Nancy, panic rose into my chest.

But quickly went away when I heard Nancy talking on the balcony, I walk over to the door, I was about to call out to her but I heard something that made me stop.

" Yeah, Ned she was your cousin, when she came to the door she said, oh you must be Ned's cousin, I'm his girlfriend!" I heard Nancy shout into the phone.

I look at her, she was crying, " Don't call me that!" She shouted.

I heard Ned speak on the other end, " You could broken up with me instead of cheating on me!" Nancy said.

This time I heard what Ned said more clearly, " Maybe I should, I'm better off without you, I think I'll get together with Callie, since she understands what I'm saying, good thing Callie broke up with Frank, you two should get together since you guys were cheating on us!" Ned shouted, I winced.

"It was only two times and we weren't cheating on you two!" Nancy shouted.

" Oh, two, looks like you two sneak behind our backs another time, I'm better off without you!" Ned shouted, I didn't hear Nancy answer him, so I'm guessing he hung up.

I heard sobbing, I look through the glass door, I saw Nancy sobbing against the railing, her face in her hands.

I open the door up, Nancy look up quickly, then she look back down, she started crying again.

I walk over to her, I sat on the ground with her. I took her in my arms, she cling onto my shirt, her tears staining my shirt.

"Ssh, it's ok." I told her.

Nancy look up at me, tears running down her face, " Thanks." Nancy mumbled.

" Look, Nan, I'm sorry, but I listen in on your conversation, I heard what happen, I think Ned is a jerk for cheating on you." I told her.

Nancy smiled, I smiled back, " Hey, Frank, what happen between you and Callie?" Nancy asked suddenly.

" Well, same with you, she thought I spent too much time on cases." I answered.

She nods, " Oh, I'm sorry." Nancy said in a sleepy voice.

" It's fine, it's not your fau-" I said, I stop in mid-sentence, I heard her snoring softly.

I smiled, I lift her up in my arms, bridal style, I sat her down on her bed. I pulled the covers over her.

I kiss her on her forehead, " Good night, Nan." I whispered.

**Like it? Or nah? I had so much fun making this chapter!**

**Review and Follow!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Anna**

**xoxo**


End file.
